


Happy Ending

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t speak,” she hissed. “Unless I tell you otherwise. That clear, lieutenant?” Jack nodded wordlessly, his heartbeat quickening as she glared at him with dark, burning eyes. “Good boy,” she said. Her hand was still wrapped around his tie, and gave it a sharp tug. “Get to work,” she commanded. </p>
<p>Jack raised his eyebrows at her. “You’re gonna have to be a little more specific, Peg.” </p>
<p>“You know damn well what I want,” she growled, her eyes blazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

“Hey Peggy,” Jack said as he heard the door open. There was no reply. Jack looked up as Peggy strode into with an air of purpose, brusquely stripping off her jacket and tossing it aside before she crossed the room to the couch.

“Come here,” she said, seating herself. She didn’t look at him.

Jack obediently moved over to stand in front of her. “You alright, Peg?” he asked, looking down at her in concern.

Peggy’s only response was to reach up and seize him by the tie, yanking him down onto his knees in front of her. “Don’t speak,” she hissed. “Unless I tell you otherwise. That clear, lieutenant?” Jack nodded wordlessly, his heartbeat quickening as she glared at him with dark, burning eyes. “Good boy,” she said. Her hand was still wrapped around his tie, and gave it a sharp tug. “Get to work,” she commanded. 

Jack raised his eyebrows at her. “You’re gonna have to be a little more specific, Peg.” 

“You know damn well what I want,” she growled, her eyes blazing. 

“Yes ma’am,” he said. He settled her hands on her knees and pushed her legs open, shifting forward so he could kneel directly between them. He slid his hands up her legs, brushing gentle fingers over her the skin between her knees and the hem of her skirt until goose bumps shivered up along her flesh. “This what you’re lookin’ for, sweetheart?” he murmured, bending down to kiss her knee. Peggy moaned and arched towards him at the touch of his lips. The hand that wasn’t gripping his tie moved to his chest, and she ran her nails down his body, digging them into his skin, sending a sharp thrill through Jack’s body.

It was the only reply he needed. He slid his hands up again, along the soft skin of her inner thighs, her breathing quickening as he hands moved under her skirt towards the fabric of her panties. He skimmed his fingers over the dampened material, smiling at the sharp intake of breath he pulled from her. “You like that?” he said softly. 

Peggy fisted one hand in his hair and jerked his head back to look at her. “Did I say you could talk?” she hissed.

“No ma’am,” Jack said. Her rough voice and the sting of pain in his scalp sent a flood of heat rushing through his body.

“Then keep that pretty mouth of yours shut, naughty boy.” She moved one of her feet to his thigh, running it upwards to press the heel of her shoe down between his legs. Jack moaned as the sudden pressure sent a jolt of pleasure through him. 

“Yes ma’am,” he gasped, his breathing ragged. He continued rubbing his fingers along the fabric of her panties, Peggy rocking her body against his hand. After a moment, she let out a frustrated hiss and pressed her heel down a little harder. Obediently, he pushed her panties aside and slid his fingers into the slick heat between her legs. 

Peggy groaned, grinding herself against Jack’s fingers as he gently stroked them up and down a few more times. When they at last trailed upward and brushed against her clit, her entire body jolted as though electrocuted, and she let out a rough growl that made Jack’s gut clench with want. He massaged his fingers in gentle circles, his own breath growing more uneven as she drove herself against him with increasing urgency. At last, her legs tensed around him and she threw her head back with a shuddering moan. Jack stroked her through her orgasm, only withdrawing his fingers when her gasps had subsided. 

He stood up and settled himself onto the couch beside Peggy, reaching over and tugging her over to straddle his lap. He pulled her down into a gentle kiss. “Everything alright, darlin’?” he asked softly.

She let out a sigh and burrowed her face into his neck. “I had a very long day,” she said. “I’m frustrated, and I’m exhausted, and I’m miserable, and all I’ve wanted to do all day is just see you.”

Jack rubbed his hand up and down her back. “You wanna talk?” 

“Not really.”

He kissed the top of her head, smirking into her hair. “Got other things on your mind right now?”

He felt the faint glimmer of a smile against his neck. “I did say I was frustrated,” she informed him.

“Always happy to help you with that.” He lifted his other arm and wrapped it around her, holding her tightly as he continued to stroke her back.

“You really are very sweet, for an insufferable ass,” Peggy murmured.

“Love ya too, sweetheart.” 

“I know you do. And I know you’ll always have my back. That means more to me than you will ever know, my darling.”

“Of course I know,” Jack said softly, pressing another kiss into her hair. “You’ve had my back more times than I can count. Even when I didn’t deserve it.” 

“You never deserve it, love,” Peggy said, nuzzling his neck affectionately. 

“Probably true.”

Peggy lifted her head so she could give him a gentle kiss on the lips. “Come to bed with me,” she said. “Let this day at least end well.” She shot a pointed look downward. “And it feels like you might have something there you’d like taken care of.” Standing up, she grabbed his tie again, and Jack let her pull him off towards the bedroom. If there was one thing he knew he could do, it was give her a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt: smutty and/or sappy cartson


End file.
